Redefining Limits
by Zoey Skywalker 11
Summary: Qui-Gon helps Obi-Wan recover from the events in "Pushing Limits"
1. Beginning

Title-Redefining Limits

Author-Zoey Skywalker 11

Summary-Qui-Gon helps Obi-Wan recover from the events in "Pushing Limits"

Rating-PG

Time Frame-JA-Obi-wan is 14.

Spoilers-Only for my story "Pushing Limits"

Reviews- Love them! But please be nice.

Disclaimer-The world of Star Wars belongs to the God known as George Lucas. I only live in the world, I don't own it.

Author's Note #1-Thanks to my beta, dragonslore1988.

A/N #2-This chapter is a direct sequel to my story "Pushing Limits." You need to read that story first for this one to make sense.

**Beginning**

Obi-Wan woke up to birds chirping loudly near his window. The fourteen-year old groaned as he rolled over on his back and opened his eyes. Sunlight was streaming in through a nearby window, painting intricate shadows on the walls.

And for a split second, the Jedi apprentice panicked. He had overslept! He was late for his classes, his teachers would kill him, the amount of work that he would be forced to make up would be so large and…

'And I don't have to worry about that anymore,' Obi-Wan thought, truly feeling stupid for freaking out.

Obi-Wan and his Jedi Master Qui-Gon were in a vacation on the planet Dubellapperar. They arrived about a day and a half ago after he worked himself until he collapsed. Personally, Obi-Wan did not really see the need for this vacation was unnecessary. Did he push too far? Yeah, probably. Did he need to catch up on his sleep? Looking at the nearby chrono and seeing that it was almost time for the mid-day meal, he had to reply in the affirmative. But a two-week vacation was not needed.

At first the Padawan was thrilled to get a vacation, but reality was settling in. Qui-Gon was not letting him do any work, which meant that the amount of class work that he would have when he got back would be staggering. His Master assured him that he would not be given any more work than any of his peers, but still… Sighing, Obi-Wan did not know why he was bothering. Qui-Gon was too focused on this vacation.

Shrugging it off, the teen got changed and went into the common room of the cottage that the Jedi were temporarily staying in. He found his mentor already up, meditating in the center of the room.

"Good morning, Padawan. Or should I say afternoon," Qui-Gon said with a smile.

Ashamed that he had slept so long, the teen just bowed his head, but he looked up when he felt his Master ruffle his hair. "Don't fret, Padawan. You needed to rest to get your strength back to normal levels. Besides, we are on vacation. If you cannot sleep on vacation, when can you?"

Obi-Wan did not know how to respond to that so he just stayed silent and hoped that his Master would give him a break. He did. "Come on. Help me make the mid-day meal."

The Padawan just smiled and obliged. Working as a team, the two prepared a meal, which they then ate and cleaned up.

But while they were finishing cleaning up the dishes, Obi-Wan felt himself start to drag. This was just ridiculous! He slept for more than twelve hours last night. How in the galaxy could he still be tired?

Refusing to accept or admit his exhaustion, the teen readily accepted when Qui-Gon suggested a walk. The elder of the two led the way through some of the winding paths that covered the entire planet.

While Qui-Gon was definitely much more fond of nature, Obi-Wan found that he was actually enjoying himself. He was enthralled by the nature as he walked along the dirt-covered path, hearing the birds, watching for small forest creatures and looking at the splotches of sun peaking through the canopy. It felt nice to be outside, simply relaxing, something that the Padawan had not done lately.

The Jedi team walked through the forest quietly, never speaking. But, as uncomfortable as that sounded, Obi-Wan reflected that it was actually quite relaxing to not talk. For a long time, the apprentice had spent so much time figuring out ways to avoid telling the truth that is was nice to soak up the silence without having to worry about an impending interrogation.

After about an hour, Qui-Gon broke the silence to suggest a break, which the younger agreed with wholeheartedly. He had been getting increasingly exhausted as the day went on and his thoughts had been drifting towards a few minutes rest. Sitting on a rock, Obi-Wan tried to relax as Qui-Gon took a sip of water from the canteen he had brought. Soon he passed the canteen to his student, which the younger took and drank from before sliding off the rock to the ground. Qui-Gon sat next to him before wrapping an arm around the thin shoulders of his student. Obi-Wan gave his Master a confused look as his Master pulled him closer. But Qui-Gon just smiled and pulled him back down.

"Relax, Obi-Wan. We are supposed to be on vacation, you know."

Obi-Wan did lose a little bit of tension at that. He had just been so stressed lately that it was almost like he had forgotten to relax.

"Then I guess that we will just have to re-teach you, hmmm?"

The Padawan jumped at the sound of his Master's voice. How did Qui-Gon know what he was thinking?

"Your shields have been in and out since you collapsed. I would have mentioned it sooner, but I did not want you to worry about it as you recovered. You need to focus on that."

Obi-Wan did not know how to respond to that. His first instinct was to slam up the tightest, strongest shield he could muster, but he didn't. Part of the reason that he was here was because he did not trust his Master with his problems. He needed to learn that he was part of a team and with that came the necessity of sharing problems. He was no longer alone. There were definite downsides to that, including the privacy; but he was starting to see the benefits of it. The Padawan was realizing that the biggest benefit was having someone who truly cared for him. That was a wonderful gift and the least he could do was trust the person who gave it to him. So the boy just stayed silent, fighting against his instincts that screamed to throw up the shields.

"Thank you, Padawan. I know that it is not an easy thing to trust someone. Thank you for having faith in me and not putting your shields up." Obi-Wan gave a gentle smile as he fully melted against the man.

After a few minutes, Qui-Gon suggested that they start heading back. The teen instantly agreed. He had already started the day somewhat tired and the long walk had drained his remaining energy. All of this culminated to the feeling that it was time to go back. Unfortunately, that walk would be grueling on his tired body. Standing up and brushing off the leaves and dirt, the Master led his student back towards the cabin.

About halfway back Obi-Wan got really, really tired all of a sudden. He quietly asked if they could take a break. Qui-Gon gave his student a concerned look, but said nothing as he led him to a nearby tree, handing him the canteen in the process. The teen took the container, taking long sips before completely sagging against the tree and shutting his eyes. He heard movement as his Master sat down next to him. Once he had finished the water, the younger tried to regroup his energy so that he could finish the rest of the walk. However, his efforts were soon interrupted.

"Are you okay, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Mast-"

"The truth, young one."

"Okay. I am tired, Master. But I am fine. Just a little tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Master. I am just tired. But…I guess that it is nothing really new."

"That is not something that should be the norm."

"I know, but…"

"You can't believe it yet." Ashamed, Obi-Wan shook his bowed head. "That is okay, Padawan. It will take time. But we will get you to the point where you accept your body's needs."

Not knowing what to say, Obi-Wan just nodded. Qui-Gon let that fact sit between them, while Obi-Wan discreetly regrouped.

After about ten minutes, Obi-Wan had re-gathered enough strength to walk for at least another twenty minutes. The student started to rise, ready to keep going…but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Obi-Wan."

"Shouldn't we go, Master? It will start getting dark eventually"

"We have time. And I think that there is one more thing to discuss."

"What is that?"

"Limits."

"Master?"

"Personal limits. And your refusal to accept them."

"Mast…"

"Let me finish. Now you have failed to accept your limits in the past, because you have felt a compelling need to be the Perfect Padawan. Now I understand this need. I even accept my part in that need," Qui-Gon continued, holding a hand up to cut off any protests. "Yes, Padawan. My initial rejection of you played into the role that you set up for yourself. But now we will break that. And one way to start that process is to accept that you have limits. And these limits are normal for a second-year apprentice and a 14-year old boy. Now do you understand what I am talking about?"

"I think so, Master."

"Good. So, question for you. Do you honestly believe that you are strong enough to walk back?"

Obi-Wan stopped for a moment. Once again there was a part of him that needed to answer in the affirmative. But he hesitated. For so long he had given into that part of him because he thought that it was what Qui-Gon wanted. But now his teacher was telling him that this was not the case. So maybe he should tell the truth. "I don't know, Master. I feel stronger but…I don't know. It is a long way back…"

"I am proud of you, Obi. Admitting that was one step in accepting your limitations. And that will greatly benefit you and your health. I know that was not easy for you, but if you keep doing that then it will get easier. So, why don't we start back and if you start to feel tired, just let me know. Okay?"

"Yes, Master."

"And, remember. I am not going to judge you. I want to help you, while accepting who you are. Limitations and all."

"I think that I am starting to believe that."

"That is good. Now shall we?" With a nod from the younger, both Jedi arose and started the walk back.

As expected, Obi-Wan had enough strength to walk for about twenty minutes, at which point his steps started to slow and he found it harder to keep moving. Remembering his Master's request, Obi-Wan voiced this to the elder. Qui-Gon, as expected, sat his student down on a large rock and handed him the canteen.

"Master? Why am I still so tired? I slept a lot and all I have done today is walk with you."

"Your body is still recovering. Give it time."

The Master let the student rest for about ten minutes before asking him how he was feeling.

"Tired, Master," was the offered response.

"Then you should sleep."

"But…we are not back to the cabin yet!"

"I am aware of that. But we are not too far and I can carry you the rest of the way."

"No, Master! You can't do that!"

"Why not? It is not like anyone will see us, so your teenage pride will remain intact. And you need to rest. Pushing yourself will only make it worse.

"But…Because… you should not have to do that."

"First of all, I don't have to. I want to. And second, the only reason that I see that has stopped your necessary rest is your own hesitation. So what is causing that?"

"…I… don't know."

"Would you like some insight?" Obi-Wan nodded. "It is because you are still trying to live perfectly."

It seemed that the Master was going to continue, but stopped when he felt a spike of despair coming from the training bond. Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon had felt his emotional pain but could not do anything to stop it. Instead, he just bowed his head, trying to ignore the elder now kneeling in front of him.

"Obi-Wan? Padawan? What is wrong?"

The teen shook his head. He just did not want to talk about it. All he wanted was to go back to the cabin and crawl into bed forever. He did not want to focus on his many, many failures. It seemed that whenever he tried to be perfect, he failed miserably.

"Obi-Wan? Please answer me."

The child once again refused with a furious shake of his head. He expected another concerned request, but instead he felt strong arms surround his thin frame. Needing the comfort, Obi-Wan buried his head in his Master's tunic trying to regain control.

After a moment, he felt Qui-Gon shift both of them and soon he got the sense that Qui-Gon was walking back to the cabin. But at this point, Obi-Wan did not care, just keeping his face buried in his Master's chest. Soon his thoughts started to loop around all of the ways that he had failed his Master. And himself. The failure was overwhelming and soon he could not hold back the tears running down his cheeks. He was sure that Qui-Gon felt the wetness seeping through his clothes, but he never said anything.

Later he heard the door to the cabin open and felt the elder cross the threshold. Even though he could not see anything from his current position, he knew that Qui-Gon was taking him to his room. He was proven correct when his mentor gently placed him into his bed. The Master immediately sat down next to him, gently running a thumb over a tear-stained cheek.

"It is okay, Obi-Wan."

"No," Obi-Wan replied, trying not to choke on the tears. "It is not okay."

"Why? Why isn't it alright?"

"Because I am a failure."

"Never! Obi-Wan Kenobi you are NOT a failure. And I don't believe that you ever will be. You are a wonderful student and you always tried you best in everything that you do. You will never be a failure as long as you try your hardest."

"But you had to carry me!"

"So? Obi-Wan everyone falls from time to time. And when that happens it is my job to catch you. Being successful has nothing to do with being perfect. You will always be successful as long as you try. Being perfect just means that you are a droid. And, personally, I don't want a droid for a Padawan. I want my sweet, loving, hard-working IMPERFECT Padawan. I want YOU. No matter how many mistake you make, no matter how weak you are, I want you."

"But why? Why don't you want someone who is better than me? You could have any Padawan. Why not pick a good one?"

"You are a good one, Obi-Wan. And I don't want anyone else. Only you."

That made Obi-wan think. Why would Qui-Gon want him? If he could not be perfect, then why would his Master want him. He was nobody.

"You are special, Obi-Wan. Remember that. Now you need to rest and sleep."

At that Qui-Gon started to send him gentle waves to press him into a restful bliss. Before he fell asleep, Obi-Wan started to process all of what his Master said. There was a big difference between how he saw himself and how his mentor saw him. Maybe he wasn't perfect, but maybe, just maybe, Qui-Gon really did love him. As he started to fall into slumber, the teen was filled with hope. Hope that one day he would be good enough.

To Be Continued…


	2. Perspective

Here is the next installment of "Redefining Limits." This chapter will be from Qui-Gon's perspective on what he sees occurring with Obi-Wan. As a result, there will be some references to the events in "Pushing Limits." Therefore, I must once again strongly recommend that you read that story before this one. You can find it under my profile page.

Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! Your support has been wonderful. I hope that everyone enjoys the new chapter.

So without further delay…

**Perspective**

Qui-Gon sat on the sleep couch, watching his student sleep. He was fairly sure that Obi-Wan would be out for the rest of the afternoon, but he felt compelled to make sure. After about thirty minutes, Qui-Gon was confident that Obi-Wan was in a deep enough sleep, the elder dropped a gentle kiss on his forehead and left the room.

Going back to the common area of the cabin, the Master went into the small kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. It was still fairly early in the day and the teacher found that he really needed to analyze all that had occurred in the last week. So much had changed with his student…

No. Obi-Wan had not changed, his true personality had been revealed. Two weeks ago Qui-Gon did not have any idea how insecure his student was. Now Obi-Wan's insecurities were completely visible to the galaxy. It was clear to the Master that through the years his apprentice's self-esteem had been worn away until the dangerously low level that he was at now. The child truly believed that he was not worth anything, nor was he capable of love unless he was perfect. He could not see that he was capable of affection just because of who he was. The Master knew that he played a role in that lowering of his self-esteem by initially rejecting him. And that brought out some great guilt for him. He loved Obi-Wan like a son and it hurt to think how his own weaknesses damaged his child.

Qui-Gon knew that it was now up to him that to undo the damage that he had helped to cause. The question was how? Obi-Wan was a hurt child. He needed to find worth in his life or else this problem would spiral causing untold damage. The problem was the he did not know how to begin repairing the pain. But he knew someone who might be able to help. Taking his comlink out of his pocket, the Master placed a call to the Jedi Temple.

"Troubled, you are."

"Yes, Master Yoda. I am concerned about my apprentice."

"Tell me, you will."

"When we returned from our last mission, Obi-Wan resumed his normal Temple duties. But things started to deteriorate. I did not know why, but I watched as Obi-Wan got more stressed, the dark circles under his eyes got bigger. But I could not figure out what was wrong. I talked to his teachers and they all said that he was performing at his normal level. I thought that he might have been having problems with his friends, but they were all off-planet. And I tried to get him to talk to me. By the Force, I tried, but he refused. Just kept insisting that everything was fine. I knew that it was a cover, but I didn't know what to do. I meditated over the issue, but the only answer I got was to wait. So I watched as Obi-Wan got worse and worse. I kept trying to figure it out. I traced it to the fact that it was a problem at the Temple, but I did not know specifically what. I tried to ease his burden by giving him breaks, but nothing seemed to help. I remember one night I had come back from a committee meeting and had gone to find Obi-Wan. He normally looks so peaceful when he sleeps, but then he was just so tortured, completely tensed up. Once again I called on the Force for guidance and once again I was met with the answer of patience. I was so furious. All I wanted to do was help my student, but I couldn't."

"Understand now, do you?"

"I think so. Obi-Wan needed to have a breakdown so as to uncover his…underlying problems."

"Serious, they are?"

"Yes, Master. Obi-Wan collapsed in his lightsaber class. The Healers said that it was from exhaustion. And that was what finally prompted him to tell me what was going on."

"Problem, there was."

"Yes, Master. His teachers were giving him extra work because he is my Padawan. And he just did the work, never confronting his teachers. Or me. He just worked around the clock until his body gave out. But when I asked him why he did not seek help, do you know what he told me? He said that he needed to do it all so that he would be worthy of being my apprentice."

"Serious, this is."

"Yes. And now, after working with him off-planet I have found that he considers himself a…a worthless failure. He had no self-confidence or self-worth. And I don't know what to do to help him. To show him what a wonderful child he is. I need your help, Master. How do I help my boy?"

"Time, I need. Meditate, I will. Comm you when finished, I will." And with that the older Jedi cut the communication.

Once again, Qui-Gon was forced to postpone helping the most important person in his life. The Jedi took his tea that had already started to cool down and sat in one of the plush chairs scattered around the common room. He avoided meditating, something that was very odd for him. He often went deep into the Force to find the answer that eluded him. But he could not stand the idea of having to go over again and again how he had failed his child. Instead, he set in his chair, drank his tea and tried to focus on ways that he could physically refresh his student.

After about an hour, Qui-Gon decided that it was about time that he started work on the late-meal. The Master had started work on a salad when he felt a faint, distant tug from the training bond. Immediately he stopped what he was working on and went into the boy's room. Obi-Wan was having a nightmare. Not even needing to think about what he was doing, the elder went to the sleep couch and made quick work of waking the boy up. Obi-Wan woke up very abruptly with a loud gasp, sweat dripping down his face.

"Padawan? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Master."

"Are you sure?"

"It was just a bad dream. No big deal."

"But I think it was a big deal for you." No response was forthcoming. "Obi-Wan if this rattles you then it matters. And it matters to me. What was your dream about, Obi-Wan?"

"Please, Master. Don't make me talk about it."

As much as Qui-Gon wanted a straight answer from him, he understood that in his fragile emotional state he could not push Obi-Wan without serious consequences. So he backed off.

"Ok, Obi-Wan. But I want you to come and talk to me if you need to, okay?" The teen nodded. "Good. Now why don't you get up and come help me with the late-meal."

Once again he only got a nod, but the boy got up from his couch and followed him from the room. Without a word, the teen took over making the salad that his Master had abandoned. Qui-Gon continued making the meal and together Master and Padawan created and enjoyed the meal.

But Obi-Wan stayed eerily throughout the whole process. There were not many emotions coming across the bond, but the few things that he could pick up were fear and shame. The Master did not like this at all, but was hesitant to call the child on it. He did not want to do anything to hurt his child, which was a definite possibility in this state.

After the meal, Qui-Gon sent Obi-Wan to get a shower before he headed off back to sleep. Obi-Wan obeyed while the teacher cleaned up from the meal. But before the younger was done, Qui-Gon went into the boy's bedroom and waited. Sure enough, five minutes later, the teen emerged from the bathroom, still damp from the recent shower. If he was surprised to see his teacher, he did not show it. If any emotion was there it was confusion, like he could not understand why his Master would be here or why he would care enough to do so. But Qui-Gon would correct that. Obi-Wan got situated in his bed, tucked under the blankets before the Master attempted to say anything.

"Get some more rest, Obi-Wan. Remember that you are a special person, worthy love and attention. And I love you." Dropping a gentle kiss on the smooth forehead, Qui-Gon left the room, turning off the lights as he went. As he left he wondered if he should have made another offer to listen to the teen's concerns, but feeling all tension leave the young mind fell into a deep sleep, the elder knew that he was right to give the child time.

The Master had just finished putting away the last of the dishes when his comlink alerted him to an incoming call. Knowing who it was, Qui-Gon stopped what he was doing and answered the call.

"Jinn here."

"Suggestion, I have."

"I am listening, Master."

"Needs to see self-worth in the galaxy, he does. Start to restore him, this will."

"What do you suggest, Master?"

"Take the boy out, you will. In nature take him, you will. The smallest bug, show him, you will. To teach value, you will."

"I understand, Master. I will do that tomorrow. Do you think that it will work?"

"Clouded the future, is. Have faith, you must."

"Thank you, Master. I will do as you suggest."

"May the Force be with you."

"And with you," the Master said just before the connection was cut.

He had to admit that Master Yoda's plan was brilliant. He now had to hope that it would be enough. Needing check on his student, the Master went and stood in the open doorway of his student's room and looked down at the innocent face that he loved so much. He had to succeed in this. And he would not fail. Tomorrow he would show the teen how important he was and how he fit into the scheme of the galaxy. Tomorrow he would start to correct the wrongs that he and so many others had committed against the child. And tomorrow Obi-Wan would see how much he meant to his Master. Tomorrow.

TBC...


	3. Epiphany

First of all, I would like to apologize for this new installment being so much later than I anticipated. Unfortunately, real life has a tendency to get in the way of such things. Next, I would like to offer my gratitude to all of my readers and reviewers. It is so nice to know that people are enjoying this. And finally, I present the next installment of "Redefining Limits"…

**Epiphany **

Obi-Wan was being shaken. He slowly surfaced from his state of deep sleep. Eventually he managed to open his eyes to find his Master standing over his sleep couch, shaking one of his shoulders.

"Come on, Obi-Wan. Time to get up."

The teen forced his groggy brain to comprehend what his Master was saying to him and tried to force his body into an upright position.

"Come out for breakfast when you are more awake," Qui-Gon said before he left the room.

Still trying to wake up, Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes before preparing to get out of bed. As he was doing this, his brain decided to join his body and forced itself into alertness., Immediately he wondered why his Master woke him up. Ever since his collapse, Qui-Gon had been adamant about his getting as much rest as possible. So why wake his student now?

A spike of fear shot through him. Oh, no. He had told Qui-Gon his feelings yesterday. Suddenly the teen got furious with himself. He spent so much time and effort making sure that Qui-Gon was not aware of how he really saw himself. Because if his Master knew how worthless he really was then he would not want him anymore. Maybe that was why his Master woke him. Maybe he was taking him back to the Temple so that he could formally renounce him as an apprentice.

'No,' the teen scolded himself. 'Stop thinking like that. Qui-Gon would never do that without talking to me first.' But even as his brain tried to convince him of that, he could not help but feel a hint of doubt. Unfortunately, there was only one way to discover the truth.

Steeling himself for the worst, the apprentice walked out into the common room.

"Excellent. Come and eat your meal, Obi-Wan." Still on edge, the teen took a seat and started to eat. "I am sorry that I woke you up, Padawan. But I wanted to get a somewhat early start."

So they were going back to Coruscant. Knowing and accepting his fate, Obi-Wan asked his Master if they were going back to the Temple, expecting an affirmative answer.

He did not get it. "Of course not! We will be here for at least another week. Why would you think that? Do you not like it here?"

"No, I do like it here. But you said that you wanted to get an early start…"

"Yes, Padawan. But not to Coruscant. We are going on a hike. We will take it slow, but it will help you get back up to full strength. I am going to pack some food for the mid-day meal so that we can eat outside. Alright?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Now why don't you finish your meal and go get ready." The teen just nodded. Now he really felt stupid for over-exaggerating like that. He should have known better.

Still berating himself, he finished his meal and went to get changed. It did not take him very long and soon the two were on their way.

"Where shall we go, Padawan?" Obi-Wan was surprised. Why would Qui-Gon ask him that?

"Go, Master?"

"Yes. This is a hike. Where do you want to explore?"

"You're asking me?"

"Of course, Obi-Wan."

"But it was your idea. And I don't have a preference." Force, he did not want to pick a direction. What if he picked the wrong one? Why were they doing this?

His panicked thoughts were stopped when he felt Qui-Gon's hand on his shoulder. The elder dropped to one knee, looking his student straight in the eye.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon said in a very gentle voice. "Relax. It is going to be okay. There is no wrong answer. I was only asking because I wanted to give you a chance to see part of the world that looked interesting to you. Look around. Feel. What looks the best for you?"

That didn't make him feel any better. Why couldn't Qui-Gon just pick? Looking into his Master's eyes, he did not find any of the judgment that the student expected. He only saw love and patience in the blue depths. Reluctantly accepting the task before him, the teen looked at the forest that surrounded the cabin. He found himself drawn to the beauty of the wildlife in one of the paths behind the cabin that winded up the left side of a nearby mountain. Checking with his Master first to ensure that it was still okay, Obi-Wan pointed to the path that he liked. Qui-Gon smiled and agreed with the teen's choice, before wrapping an arm across the thin shoulders and leading them onward. Obi-Wan was still hesitant about this, but maybe he should not freak out over this. After all, who was he to overrule his Master?

Qui-Gon was trying to hide the mounting concern, as he guided his student through the forest. Obi-Wan was just so insecure! It seemed like every time he thought he had gotten to the worst of Obi-Wan's insecurities, the boy would reveal something even worse. He saw now that Obi-Wan truly believed he was worthless and that Qui-Gon would dump him and get a new apprentice. The Master even had a strong suspicion that that was why Obi-Wan thought they were going back to Coruscant. And if that was not bad enough, he had just watched his student try to refuse picking a path to hike on for fear of being wrong. He knew that he would eventually get through to his student. He had to. But it broke his heart to see his child like this. He wanted Obi-Wan to see himself like he saw him. The elder knew that they would get there, but it would surely test his legendary patience.

Trying to focus on his surroundings, knowing that focusing on this would not be helpful. It was a beautiful day out, much like it was yesterday. Obi-Wan had selected a gorgeous path, full of wildflowers and fruiting trees. The sunlight danced along the plants, enhancing the rainbow of colors. But even as he was in awe of the beauty, he made sure to keep a part of his awareness on his student. Obi-Wan did not seem to be enjoying himself, but he was not stressing over his insecurities, so Qui-Gon decided not to push him. They would confront it soon enough.

After about an hour of walking, the Master suggested a break. Obi-Wan just nodded, silent as he had been since they started. Qui-Gon pulled a bottle of water out of the pack that he had brought and gave it to the teen before sitting next to him. The Master was starting to worry. He knew that he needed to talk to his student. He even had a vague idea of what he was going to say. But bringing the subject up was another story.

As he pondered this, he felt Obi-Wan focus on something. That was a shift from the past hour, so the elder turned to see what had captured the attention of his companion. Obi-Wan was turned away from his starting at something on the leaf-covered ground.

"Obi-Wan…"

"Look, Master," Obi-Wan said in a whisper. "I found an injured sisaos."

Sisaoses were small forest creatures that lived in woodlands on this and neighboring worlds. However, they primarily lived in small brooks that wound through forests. Qui-Gon looked around, but did not see any water source. He wagered that the little guy left in search for food, got injured and now could not get back.

He watched as the younger picked up the injured animal that barely covered his palm. And inspiration struck. This was how he could help his student. It would go against everything that he believed, but if it would help his boy…

"Just leave him, Obi-Wan. Come on, let's get moving."

"But, Master! We can't just leave him here. He'll die!"

"But he's injured."

"So? If we could get him back to the water, then his family could take care of him. And he could recover!"

"Obi-Wan, it is just one sisaos. There are hundreds of them. Why should we go out of our way to help one sisaos?"

"Because…because the Force would want us to."

"Why?"

"Because he is a part of the Force. And we have to help him!"

"Very well. I will let you take him back if you answer one question?"

"What?"

"If this little, injured sisaos is worth all the time and effort and an equal place in the Force, then why aren't you?"

The Master watched as Obi-Wan comprehended that the whole thing was a set-up. The elder waited to see if the student would say anything. But he did not, almost shaking his head at the idea that Qui-Gon had implanted. The Master knew that it would not be wise to push at this point, so he took the injured creature from the teen's hand and used the Force to find the closest water source.

Once at the shallow brook, he gently laid the creature in the shallow water, where he was sure not to drown. He stayed there, watching as other sisaoses came to the injured one. As the creatures helped their fallen, Qui-Gon felt his student come up behind him, presumably watching the same scene.

After the injured sisaos had been helped downstream, Qui-Gon turned to the teen. Obi-Wan looked so confused, clearly trying to comprehend what his Master said. Qui-Gon was going to give him time to work everything out in his head, but he looked so confused that the elder felt a new course of action was needed.

"You are worth it, Obi-Wan. You are an equal part of the Force and because of that you are worth just as much love and care as you were going to give that sisaos. You saw. He was injured and he got the help that he needed, regardless of that. The same is true of you. You are worth love, care and attention despite your weaknesses. Trust in that, Obi-Wan. Trust that you have a special place in the Force. And trust in your own self-worth."

Once again, Obi-Wan did not say anything, but the confusion in his eyes lessened. The Master hoped that this would start the process of getting that teen some of his self-esteem back. He knew that it would be a long process until he got his confidence back, but he wanted to start making progress. Seeing the confusion fade a little, Qui-Gon took his opportunity and pulled the boy into a strong, parental hug. The embrace did not let up as the Master felt a great need to prove this point. After a little bit, he felt thinner arms circle around him; and Qui-Gon felt hope. It may have been something small, but Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan being confident enough to hug him back was an excellent sign.

"I love you, Obi-Wan. I don't care about your weaknesses and imperfections. I care about you. All of you. And that will include your imperfections. But that is okay. No one is perfect. But I promise to love you regardless."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely. And I love you enough to help you understand why I love you."

"So you are not going to give me away?"

"Never. You are my apprentice and nothing will change that until you are Knighted. Alright?"

Obi-Wan nodded against his Master's chest. Qui-Gon just smiled and held his student for another minute before finally pulling back.

"Do you understand everything, ObiWan?"

"I think so, Master. But…"

"You don't feel it yet?" Obi-Wan shook his head, shame clearly visible. "It is okay, Obi-Wan. I know that this is something that you will struggle with and I know that it will take time. But remember my words and know that I will help you."

The Padawan nodded, seeming calmer over the whole situation.

"Good. Now do you want to keep hiking or should we head back?"

"Well, I brought the pack. Maybe we could eat…"

"Ah, yes, that is an excellent idea." Together the two pulled out their lunch and started eating, silent except for the gentle babbling of the brook.

Right before the two finished their meal, the sky opened up and rain started to pour down.

"Well, Padawan. I guess that we should go back. Ready?"

"Yes, Master."

The elder hurriedly put their lunch supplies back in the pack. When he was done, he saw Obi-Wan staring at the brook where they had left the sisaoses.

"Do you think he will be okay, Master?"

"Yes. I think that he will be fine. And you know, I think that you will be okay too." Obi-Wan looked up at his elder and smiled. "Now come. This rain is picking up." And so, the two started to move quickly through the forest, eager to get shelter from the rain. But even as their clothes grew more and more saturated, both Jedi felt refreshed, knowing that they would start on a path that would bring a great deal of healing and lay a foundation of trust and love that would last for years to come.

TBC…


	4. Setback

First of all, I would like to apologize to all of my readers. I meant to have this story finished by now, but sadly real life has had other plans. I promise you that this story will be finished. There will be 6 chapter in total, so there are two more after this. I would like to believe that I can have them up within the next two weeks, but we will have to see how life goes. They are written, but they still have to be looked over before they can be posted.

Next I would like to extend a big thank you to all of the readers who have not only reviewed but also put this story on Story Alert or on their favorites list. It means a lot that people think enough of this story (and its counterpart) to favorite it. So thank you very much.

I think that that is everything. Enjoy the fourth chapter of "Redefining Limits!"

**Setback**

He did not want to wake up. For the first time in a long time, Obi-Wan Kenobi felt completely at peace. So he just stayed put. A hand started to gently brush through his ginger hair, the movement tempting him back down into the deep darkness of sleep. But for some reason, he resisted that pull. He did not even know why, but he suspected that it had something to do with wanting to be with his Master.

Yesterday Qui-Gon had started to restore his confidence by assuring him of his place in the Force. And in his Master's life. It felt weird. He had spent so long knowing that he was inferior. He was not worthy to use the Force's great power. And he most certainly was not worth being Qui-Gon's Padawan. Everything that he had done was to try and earn his place, first in the Force and then as his Master's apprentice. And now he was being told that he did not have to do that. That he had earned his place by just being him. It was so disturbing to the teen. After all, it single-handedly reshaped everything that he believed. But he was starting to see where maybe the logic that he was following was wrong. And maybe his Master was right.

After a torrential downpour cut the pair's hike short, Qui-Gon and his Padawan came back to the cabin. Both changed out of their wet clothes to help fend off the possibility of illness. Obi-Wan did not feel the need to dirty another set of clothes so instead he just put on his sleep clothes. After all, it was not like they were going outside again today.

Now comfy and dry in his sleep clothes, Obi-Wan went back into the common room to find his Master. Qui-Gon had also changed his clothes into something more comfortable, now dressed in workout clothes, and was currently making tea in the small kitchen. Not really knowing what else to do, the Padawan went to go assist his Master with the tea. The apprentice had expected his Master to launch into a new discussion about the topic that had been breeched earlier in the day, but it didn't happen. Instead, Qui-Gon offered to teach Obi-Wan how to play sabacc. At that point he had almost wanted to talk more about his place in the Force just to try and make sense of it all. But at the same time giving the topic a temporary break sounded very appealing and so he accepted the offer.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon playing the new game. Qui-Gon was a good teacher of games, as well as the Jedi arts, and by the end of the day the student had beaten the teacher. Twice. After the game, the Jedi worked to prepare a meal, which they enjoyed together.

Once they had cleaned up, Obi-Wan settled on the couch. He had been feeling increasingly tired over the past two hours and it felt nice to just sit. A few minutes later, he was joined by his Master, who handed him a sugary cookie as he sat down. Obi-Wan ate the cookie, staring up at the visible stars.

He had spent a wonderful afternoon and evening with his Master, but constantly in the back of his mind he thought about what his Master had confronted him about earlier. After a little while he talked with his Master about some of his confusion. The initial inquiry led to a discussion that had lasted most of the night. As the student came up with concerns and questions, the Master patiently countered them. It was that discussion that slowly got Obi-Wan to think that maybe his Master was right. Eventually he started to fall asleep. He had really wanted to keep talking with his Master, but his body gave out. At this point he could not even remember what he was talking about. All he remembered was his Master pulling him down on the couch, cushioning the student's head on his lap. Soon he had stopped talking and gave into the pull of slumber. The last thing that he remembered was his Master's voice telling him that he was loved.

It seemed like Qui-Gon had stayed with him all night, which caused some guilt in the teen. Here he was nice and comfortable and Qui-Gon had been forced to stay in a sitting position on the couch all night.

"I am very comfortable, Obi-Wan. And I am exactly where I want to be."

Damn. His shields had slipped again. But even though he thought about putting up some shields, he refused. He just did not feel up to the effort.

"Ready for some breakfast, Padawan?" The teen really did not feel like eating but that was probably because he was still groggy. At his nod, Qui-Gon gave his hair a quick ruffle before lifting up his upper body and sliding off the couch.

Obi-Wan slumped back down on the couch after his Master left. He felt kinda weird. His head felt heavy and his chest was tight. A dry, deep cough escaped his throat. Force, he was sick!

Needing to tell his Master of his current condition, Obi-Wan dragged himself off the couch and into the kitchen. When he stood up pain shot through his head. He knew that he was not seriously ill, but he felt worse with every passing moment. As he walked into the kitchen, his headache grew even worse because of the painfully bright sunshine streaming through the windows. It had not been so bright in the common room and the teen found that in this new light he had to stop and fight the new wave of dizziness.

Qui-Gon must have noticed that his student was in pain because he immediately stopped what he was doing and he came over to him. "Obi-Wan? What's wrong?" The Padawan hesitated before answering needing the head rush to stop.

"I don't feel so good, Master."

"Okay. Come on and sit down."

The elder guided him to one of the kitchen chairs and gently sat him down. Obi-Wan bowed his head to try and make the throbbing subside. He heard Qui-Gon moving around the room before putting a glass of juma juice in front of him, while kneeling next to him. Obi-Wan took a sip of juice before meeting his Master's concerned gaze.

"Will you let me do a scan, Padawan?" Obi-Wan just nodded. The Padawan lowered all of his shields so that Qui-Gon could scan his body for the source of his discomfort. It only took a minute for Qui-Gon to surface from the scan.

"You will be fine, Obi-Wan. You just picked up a cold from being out in the rain. A couple of days and you will be back to your normal self." Qui-Gon gently ran a hand over his back before resting the caring hand on his shoulder. "Finish your juice and then you should go back and lie down. Rest will be the best medicine for you."

Obi-Wan really did not want to drink anything else, but he slowly downed the glass, knowing that it would be good for him. Once he had finished, Qui-Gon took the cup back and placed it in the sink before helping his student up from his chair.

"Do you want to sleep in your bed or on the couch?"

Obi-Wan did not really care. He just wanted to lie down. Qui-Gon seemed to understand and just led him to his bedroom. Obi-Wan was really glad that he was already in his sleep clothes, as he was able to just crawl into his sleep couch. He started to drift off as soon as his head hit the pillow. He had a vague sense of his Master talking to him and dropping a gentle kiss on his forehead before the teen surrendered to the pull of sleep.

Obi-Wan awoke a few hours later and while he was still sick, he had to admit that he felt better. At least the throbbing in this head diminished. Deciding that he had spent enough time in bed, the teen cautiously got out of bed and into the common area. Looking around, Obi-Wan found his Master in the living room, seemingly in meditation. The teen grabbed a bottle of water before walking to the living area and sprawling on the couch.

A few minutes later, Qui-Gon surfaced from his meditations. "How are you feeling, Padawan?"

"Better, Master."

"I found some medicine if you think it would help."

"Thank you, Master. But I think that I am okay. Unless you have something for my headache…"

"Actually I think that I do have some aspirin. But are you sure that you do not want anything else" Qui-Gon asked as he felt his student's forehead.

"Yes, Master. I feel better than I did. I still feel sick, but the only think that really hurts is my head."

"Alright. I will get those pills for you, but if you decide that you need something else you just need to ask me."

"I know, Master."

Ruffling his student's hair as he passed, the teacher went to get the appropriate pills. It only took a moment for Qui-Gon to return, two pills and a glass of water in hand. After swallowing the medicine, Obi-Wan looked up at his Master expectantly.

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

" What are we going to do, Master?"

"What do you feel up to?"

"I feel okay now, except for my headache. And I am really tired of napping."

The elder just laughed. "Okay, Obi-Wan. Well, it is still raining out, so we will have to stay inside. But we can do anything that you want in here."

"Could we watch a holovid?"

"Yes, I suppose so. I just have to set it up. Why don't you go get the case of vids and pick one out?"

Easily agreeing with his Master, Obi-Wan found the box of vids that Qui-Gon brought and started to sort through them. By the time the teacher had the system set up, Obi-Wan found a comedy that he wanted to watch. Together the two sat on the couch and enjoyed one of the child's favorite vids.

Once the movie had concluded, Qui-Gon suggested a light meditation session. While the teen had to admit that meditation was not high on his list of things to do, he agreed. The Padawan had not meditated in quite some time and he knew that it would be good for him. Obi-Wan got off the couch and situated on the floor. However, the movement reminded the younger of the headache that had been plaguing him all day. He looked up at his Master with a concerned glance and Qui-Gon, not unexpectantly, understood.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan. We will take it slow. And if your headache increases, we will pull out."

"Okay, Master."

Fear diminished, Obi-Wan settled into a meditation pose. Together, Master and Padawan dropped down into the serenity of the Force. Immediately, Obi-Wan felt much more relaxed. Meditation after long periods of time generally just made him frustrated, but that initial contact was always soothing.

Qui-Gon gently guided his student through some simple exercises. They were ones that Obi-Wan learned as a youngling and at this point he did not need any help adequately performing them. However, Qui-Gon was still present on his student's meditation, a steady source of support.

Time passed and Obi-Wan stayed immersed in the Force. Despite the length of time he was under, the Padawan felt nothing, but peace. He suspected that this was because Qui-Gon was not trying to instruct him or push his limits, which usually ended up in frustration and disappointment. But now he was happy and perfectly content to not push, simply…be.

After a considerable amount of time had passed, Qui-Gon suggested that they pull out. Obi-Wan had been stationary in the Force for some time and was happy, but he agreed knowing that the relaxation he had found would stay with him for little while.

He was wrong. When Obi-Wan shifted in the Force to pull out, pain shot through his head. Immediately Qui-Gon was there, helping to manage the pain and gently guiding him out of meditation. When he surfaced, Obi-Wan felt his headache greatly increase, between all of the Force movement and the daylight streaming through the windows.

Trying to move away from the light, Obi-Wan sunk forward, putting his hands over his eyes. He heard Qui-Gon moving around the room. (It seemed so much louder than normal.) After a moment his master was back at his side, rubbing his back and trying to take the edge off the pain using the Force. It took some time but the throbbing did subside and the teen was able to sit up.

The first thing that he noticed was how much darker in the room it was now than previously. Qui-Gon must have closed the curtains, effectively blocking out the sunlight. Before Obi-Wan could even try to stand, Qui-Gon gently pushed him down. Handing him a bottle of juice, the Master laid a cool cloth on his forehead.

"Just relax, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered to his boy. Feeling soothing waves enter his mind, Obi-Wan gave into his body's demands and fell into a dreamless sleep.

He was not asleep long, but he had to admit that when he awoke he felt a lot better. He decided to be brave and attempted to sit up. He was very pleased to find that his headache was mostly gone and there seemed to be no residual effects from the meditation.

"Should you be up," came the question from the kitchen.

"I feel okay, Master. My headache is pretty much gone."

"Alright. I just don't want a repeat of what happened earlier."

"Me neither."

Qui-Gon was silent as he sat down next to his student. The two sat in silence as Obi-Wan worked up the courage to ask his master the question that had been on his mind since he woke up.

"Master…during the meditation…what happened?"

"I have to admit that it is my fault. I let you push yourself and as a result when you tried to pull out the Force overwhelmed you, causing a severe head rush. There will be no lasting damage, I am just sorry that you had to go through that."

"Master. I don't blame you. I mean it hurt, but I felt better when I was in the Force. And I feel better now."

"Thank you, Padawan."

"Master, can we eat now?"

"Yes, Obi-wan," the Master laughed.

Together the two ate a meal and enjoyed a quiet night, reminiscing over past missions and friends now parsecs away. Once darkness had descended, Qui-Gon started to end conversation, signaling that he wanted his student to go to bed. Obi-Wan tried to keep the conversation going, but sure enough a few minutes later Qui-Gon suggested that the younger prepare for sleep. Although he did not want to, seeing how comfortable he was, the boy agreed. He knew that he was still overcoming his illness and he should rest.

Once he was finished getting ready for bed, he went to his room to find his Master turning down the blankets on his sleep couch. Without a word, Obi-Wan got onto the couch, Qui-Gon tenderly covering him with the soft blankets.

"Good night, Little One," Qui-Gon whispered, gently kissing his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Master," Obi-Wan whispered back.

Smiling at the teen, Qui-Gon turned, switched off the light and left the room.

Alone in the darkness, Obi-Wan was left to ponder how his Master had been behaving towards him lately. The Padawan always knew that his Master cared about him, but the amount of affection that he had shown over the last week was amazing. It was almost as if the stress that had befallen the team had turned Qui-Gon from a Jedi into a …father. It was so strange. Obi-Wan had never had anyone that he would consider a parent before. It was actually comforting, knowing that there was someone that was always going to be there for him. There was a part of him that wondered if this was all going to disappear once the team went back to Coruscant.

But even as he thought this, he did not believe that it was true. As scared as he was that this was going to disappear, the logical part of his brain kept saying that Qui-Gon would always be there for him in a parental way. After all, the crisis was over. He was on a relaxing vacation and he had already worked out with his Master how he would deal with the schoolwork once he got back. But his Master still cared about him. And the care that his Master had shown when he was ill had once again further supported the theory.

Obi-Wan would still need to be careful and not rely on this new attitude too much, in case this was only a temporary thing. Force, he hoped that this was forever. He had just been alone for so long…

Trying to push all of the negative thoughts out of his head, Obi-Wan tried to let his body get the rest that he needed. His last thoughts before he slipped into slumber were a silent prayer that the parental relationship was real because it would hurt so much if it wasn't.

To Be Continued…


	5. Trouble

Ok, everyone! This is the second-to-last chapter of "Redefining Limits." I hope to have the last chapter up tomorrow. Thaanks again to all of my readers and reviewers. Your support has been much appreciated.

**Trouble**

The day started much like all of the mornings he had had since landing of Dubellapperar. Obi-Wan woke up late in a very relaxed manner, took a few minutes to wake up and padded out barefoot to the common area. This morning Qui-Gon was meditating, so the teen grabbed some fruit and water for a low-key breakfast. He was feeling a lot better than yesterday, but he still did not want to push it. So he took his food and headed to the living space, curling up on a chair with his nearby datapad.

When the teen called up his comm center he found that he had a message from his best friend, Garen Muln, who was back at the Temple after a long and tedious mission. After a brief update on his life, Garen asked what was going on with Obi-Wan. The other teen had no idea what was going on in his friend's life or even what planet he was on. Considering this, it was not surprising that Garen ended his message by asking Obi-Wan how his classes were and summarizing what classes he was taking and talking about all of the problems he was having with his teachers. Garen generally had problems with his teachers because he got restless and found lectures boring.

After Garen ended the transmission, Obi-Wan could not stop thinking about the things that he was missing at the Temple. He should be with Garen taking those classes and griping about the Masters. But he wasn't. He was here on vacation with no work and no stress. At first, Obi-Wan had felt okay with this. But now he wasn't so sure. He really should go back to doing class work; after all he did have the whole week off.

Checking to make sure that his Master was still meditating, the teen decided to go and find the datapad he used for his academics. He now knew better than to overwork himself, but what would doing some Astrophysics problems hurt? He had a feeling that Qui-Gon would not want him to do anything, but if he did not do some work now then he would be in the same horrible position that he was in two weeks ago. So it was only natural that he do some work now.

However, what he did not know was where Qui-Gon had put his datapad. On a whim, the Padawan decided to check his survival pack. He had gotten in the habit of keeping an extra, fully-loaded datapad in the side pocket of his bag, just in case something happened to his main one. He was fairly certain that his master had the datapad that he normally used so as to discourage him from doing work. Finding his pack in his room, Obi-Wan checked the side pocket and found the datapad.

Relieved, the teen connected to his temple account and downloaded some of the work that was waiting for him. There was a lot, but he refused to allow himself to get overwhelmed again. That was something that he never wanted to repeat. But surely doing some work now would only benefit him in the long run. Getting comfortable on his bed, Obi-wan started to go through the problems.

He was making good progress when he heard his bedroom door open.

"Obi-Wan? What are you doing?"

"Uh…Just some Astrophysics problems, Master."

"Padawan, what did I say about doing work as long as we are here?"

"That I should not be doing any," the younger replied, head bowed. He heard movement as Qui-Gon came to him. The Master pulled the datapad out of his hands and sat down next to him on the sleep couch. The two sat in silence, Obi-Wan getting more and more nervous about what his Master was going to say.

After a time, Obi-Wan could not take it anymore. "Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What do you think I should say?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought you would be mad at me and you would…yell at me."

"No, Obi-Wan. I am not mad at you. Disappointed, but not mad. And you should know by now that I would never yell at you." Obi-Wan had to admit that this was true. Qui-Gon had never raised his voice to his student. "But, Obi-Wan, if you thought that I would be mad at you, then why did you do it?"

"Because…I thought it was a good idea. Garen commed me and mentioned some of the work that he had and it sounded like if I did not start then I would be behind. So I got my spare datapad and started. I was not going to do much, just a few problems. I knew that you wouldn't want me to, but it just seemed logical."

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

"You were meditating…"

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon responded in a warning tone.

"I don't know! I knew that you didn't want me to, but I felt like I needed to. So I did."

Qui-Gon did not respond right away, leaving Obi-Wan to sweat out what the response would be.

"Obi-Wan. You know what I am going to say. You knew that before you did this."

"Yes, Master," was Obi-Wan's response, feeling worse than before.

"So I see little point in saying it again. I think that we need to work on where we go from here. Let me ask you what you need? We both know that we will need to balance everything that is going on once we are home again. So what do you need in this balance?"

" I just don't want…what happened before…to happen again. I guess that when I thought about going home and all the work that I would have I was afraid that it would start all over again. So I did some work so that I would not get behind again."

"And how did that make you feel?"

'Fine. If anything I felt better because I was doing something about it. Really, I was okay."

Qui-Gon sighed at this and Obi-Wan was afraid that he had said something wrong.

"I suppose that I overreacted, Padawan. You are right about not getting too far behind. However, you still should have come and talked to me. After all, didn't we agree that you would inform me on the status of your work load?"

"Yes. But I thought that you would say no."

"I could have said no, but as your Master that is my prerogative. I asked you to check in with me because I feel that it is in your best interests. After your explanation, I would not have minded you doing some work, seeing as it has made you feel better. But you must come and talk to me. You have to stop trying to do everything by yourself. I am here to help you and you need to learn to trust me."

"I am trying, Master."

"I know, Padawan. And it will take time. But the first step is to not hide things like this from me."

"I understand, master. And I will try."

"I know, Obi-Wan. And I will help you. In fact, we can start right now."

"How?"

"You wanted to do something this afternoon. Ask me."

Realization dawned on Obi-Wan and he understood what he was supposed to do. "Master, may I please do some schoolwork so I don't get too far behind?"

"What kind of work do you want to do?"

"Just some Astrophysics problems, Master."

"Okay and how long do you expect it to take."

"Thirty to forty-five minutes."

"Very well, Obi-Wan. You may do your problems, but I don't want you to work for more than one hour, since you are still recovering from your illness."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon handed the datapad back to his student before standing to leave. He ruffled the teen's hair before he started to leave the room. Turning back just before he reached the door, the elder asked his student if that was too hard. Obi-Wan just smiled and replied in the negative. Satisfied, Qui-Gon left the student to his work. The apprentice, also satisfied with the turn of events, refocused on his work and began again.

Thirty-seven minutes later, Obi-Wan powered down his datapad after successfully completing all of his Astrophysics work. Ready to get out of bed, Obi-Wan got up, stretched and went out to the common room.

Qui-Gon was there, eating fruit and watching the Galactic News. Without a word, the younger sat next to his elder.

"Finished, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master."

"And do you feel better about everything?"

"Yes, Master. Although there is still a lot to do."

"One step at a time, Obi-Wan."

"I know," the child quietly replied.

"How are you feeling today, Padawan?"

"Good, Master. Not completely recovered, but good."

"Excellent. The rest will come in time."

The two watched the rest of the news, Qui-Gon sharing some of his fruit, before getting some more fruits and nuts for an impromptu midday meal. Later, the Master and Padawan set up a game of sabacc on the dining table and settled in for a long game-playing session.

They had been playing awhile when Qui-Gon started to talk. "You brought up an interesting point today, Obi-Wan."

"Master?"

"The idea of going home."

"Oh."

"What are your feelings on the matter, Obi-Wan?"

"Well, we have to go home at some point."

"Obviously," the elder replied with a smirk. "But what are your feelings, Obi-Wan? Do you want to go home?"

"I…I don't know. Despite all of the problems that I have had to deal with here, it has been nice. I think that I am learning some things that I needed to learn. And I have had a really nice time spending time with you. There are things about home that I miss too, but I guess one of my main problems is that I just don't know what to expect anymore."

"Does that frighten you?" The student nodded. "That is only natural, Padawan. But it is something that we need to work on. I don't want you to fear this."

"When are we going home?"

"Not for awhile, Padawan. I still need to work some things out with your teachers and I believe that we need to figure out some things, as well."

"Okay."

The elder stilled the restless movements of his student by gently laying his hands on his apprentice's. "Obi-Wan. I don't want you to worry about any of this. Everything will be fine."

"That is hard for me, Master."

"I know, Obi-Wan. But we are not going back to the Temple until I am certain that you will be able to succeed academically without doing any harm to your health or well-being."

"I don't want to be a burden…"

"Never! You are never a burden to me, Padawan. I only want what is best for you and I will always do everything in my power to ensure your well-being."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied, a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Why do you doubt me, Obi-Wan?"

"I don't know! I am trying, but I am such a burden in your life. And I know you say otherwise, but it is what I feel!"

"You have spent so many years on your own that I suppose it is natural for you to feel that way. Give it time. And while I know this is hard for you, if you trust me and know that I will always be here for you, then you will be okay. Just have some faith in yourself and in me."

"I will try, Master."

"That is all I ask, little one. Now what do you think of another game?" Obi-Wan smiled before replying in the affirmative.

The rest of the day passed without much incident, as they played some more sabacc and ate the late-meal. But as the day progressed, Obi-Wan could help think back about the subject of trusting his Master. Qui-Gon had been everything that Obi-Wan wanted in a Master for this entire trip. But he was always afraid that the whole thing would eventually fall apart. Could he really make that leap of faith? To trust that this was real and his Master would always be there for him?

As darkness fell over the planet, Qui-Gon took his student outside to do some stargazing and to enjoy the night air. The two sat on a log against the house, Obi-Wan wrapped in a blanket that his Master had brought out to fend off the chill. As the Jedi enjoyed the environment, Obi-Wan started to think about what his Master said earlier.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Ummm…I was thinking about what you said earlier. And I guess that I am more ready to trust you now. I know that you will help me, so I am going to let you."

"Thank you, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied. "I know that that must have taken a lot for you to say. And I promise that I will help you."

"I know," came the confident reply. It had not been easy to trust his Master like that after being on his own for so long. But now that he had made that leap, he was happy and felt very relieved. It felt nice to have someone that he could trust so much. Obi-Wan leaned over to rest his body weight on his mentor. If Qui-Gon was surprised, he did not show it as he draped an arm around his student. Maybe his Master was right. He should trust his Master. It was a little scary to put so much in the hands of one person, but it just felt so…right. How could that rightness be wrong? Maybe Qui-Gon would not be able to help him get his confidence back. But even if that was true, he knew that his Master would always be there with him. And, to him, it was worth more than anything in the galaxy to finally have the father that he always wanted.

To Be Continued...


	6. Returning

Ok, so this is it. The last chapter of Redefining Limits. It has been a really great ride and I thank all of the readers that have supported me through this story and, of course, its prequel. This, as you will probably figure out by the ending, will be the last in this mini-series. I think that it wraps up pretty well, but if anyone thinks differently please let me know. I am working on another story for Star Wars, but that goes into my AU universe that was started in "Lost and Alone." It is a very long story and is in the process of betaed, but it might take awhile to get up. But just to reassure everyone, I have no intention of leaving the world of fanfiction, even if it may seem like it. Thanks again to all and I hope that you enjoy the final chapter of "Redefining Limits."

**Returning**

Three weeks and five days after first landing on-planet, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were planning to leave Dubellapperar. There had been a number of revelations for the younger Jedi on this planet. He learned why he needed to take better care of himself, why he did not need to be perfect and, most importantly, why Qui-Gon would always be there for him. It almost felt like he had figured out how he could be the best Padawan he could be. Prior to this trip, Kenobi felt like that meant that he had to be perfect. But now he felt differently. Now he felt like he was good enough.

The question was could he still be good enough when he went back to the Temple and was put to the test. That was what Obi-Wan had been dwelling on for the last two days, when Qui-Gon announced they would soon be leaving. It was easy to reach his potential when there was no pressure. But what would happen when he went back to reality? How would he cope? Kenobi learned that he did not need to be perfect, but he still wanted to make his Master proud. Somehow he knew that that yearning would never go away. Qui-Gon just meant so much to him and he wanted to make him pleased. Part of him knew that it would be okay and that no matter what, Qui-Gon would be there helping and supporting him. But the rest of him was terrified that he would not be good enough.

Trying to snap himself out of his preoccupation, the teen returned to packing up his clothes and other belongings. He did not have that much stuff so it did not take long to put everything into his survival pack.

Making sure that he had everything, Obi-Wan walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him. Qui-Gon was already waiting for him, his own bag on his back.

"Ready to go, Padawan?"

"I guess so, Master."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, Master"

"Okay, then. Let's be on our way." Settling a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, the elder guided his child out of the cottage. After making sure the house was secure, the two Jedi made their way back to the ship.

Obi-Wan was trying to remember how long of a walk it was, but he could not. He did not think it was that long, but he had been so worried and weak when he first got here that he was not sure if it was accurate. Trying to relax and just let go of his worries, Obi-Wan started to walk with his Master. The hike kind of made the teen feel at peace. He was not the ball of scared energy that he was when he first got here. He was more…relaxed. This was a better way to live, Obi-Wan thought. He was no longer stressing about everything. Obi-Wan was happy.

"I am very proud of you, Obi-Wan. You have come a long way in a short amount of time."

"Thank you, Master," the student replied, shy pleasure lacing his voice.

"Are you excited about going home, Obi-Wan?"

"I guess so."

Qui-Gon stopped walking then and Obi-Wan feared that it was because of the uncertainty in his voice. He had tried so hard to be excited about going home, but he could not get rid of the fear that resided deep in his gut. The younger Jedi watched as his mentor sat on a nearby rock, a patient expression on his face.

"What is going on, Obi-Wan? Talk to me."

Obi-Wan walked over and sat next to his Master. He had gotten better about talking to Qui-Gon in the last three weeks, but it was still not easy and he often needed a few minutes to figure out what he was going to say. Qui-Gon had been very understanding in this and remained silent as his student pondered everything.

"Master…I guess…I am just nervous about going home."

"Are you nervous about anything in particular?"

"No. It's just everything. So much has changed and…I don't know…It's stupid."

"No, it's not, Obi-Wan. It is perfectly natural to have some apprehension after everything that has happened. But it is time to take that leap of faith. Time to trust in yourself."

"I guess so."

"Obi-Wan. Listen to me. You are ready to face this. We would not be going home if I did not feel that you were ready. You are back to your normal physical strength and you have a better understanding of how to take care of yourself. You know that you don't need to be perfect to be loved and you know that you have a special place in the Force. And in my life. The next step is to take everything that you have learned and put it into practice. It will be hard and you will not feel comfortable for awhile. But you made progress here and you will continue to make progress outside of here. But that is what I think on the matter. Do you have different feelings? Do you feel that you need to stay here longer?"

"I don't think so, Master. But I am still a little scared."

"That is normal. I would be concerned if you weren't."

"Master…Master…"

"Go on, Obi-Wan. Do not be embarrassed."

"It is not for me to question you, Master."

"Padawan. If something is bothering you then I want you to question me. I want you to feel comfortable."

"Well, it is just…I was wondering if you had…um…spoken to my teachers yet."

"Ah. Yes. I did talk to your teachers and I worked everything out. From now on when your instructors give you an assignment they will send me a copy of it. You will also continue to check in with me so that our lists are the same. Any additional tasks that you do, I will need to sign off on. Hopefully that will stem any further problems, but if it doesn't then I expect you to come to me. I will work things out with your teachers. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Does that work for you?"

"I guess so, Master."

"But…"

"But wouldn't my teachers be upset by all this."

"Probably. But it is not my concern. Or yours. My only concern is everything being fair and equal for you. And don't worry about your instructors taking their frustration out on you. I will take care of it."

"Shouldn't I be handling that, Master?"

"No, Padawan. You need to remember, you are only fourteen. You do not have to do anything on your own. Not yet, anyway."

"Okay. I guess I am still getting used to that."

"I know. Any other misgivings?"

""I don't think so, Master. I think that I just need to go home and try this again."

"That sound like a good idea. Just remember that things are different now."

"I know," Obi-Wan replied with a small smile.

"Good. Ready to go back to the ship?"

"Yes, Master."

With a smile, Qui-Gon draped an arm around his student's shoulders and led his through the woods. Obi-Wan was still nervous about going home, but he knew that it would be okay. His Master had done so much for him in their time together, especially in the last three weeks. The teen was still scared to go home, but he knew that he was as ready as he was going to get. He would just have to brave up and go for it.

Soon the Jedi arrived back at the ship that had brought them to this haven and was going to bring them back to their lives. The team boarded the ship and went into the cockpit. Qui-Gon took the pilot's chair and started take-off procedures. Obi-Wan belted into the co-pilot's chair and took one last look at the thick forest. Despite a rocky start, he had a good time here. Maybe one day they could come back for another vacation. That would be nice, to be able to spend some time here without the stressors of life. Yes, he would have to remember Dubellapperar when the word "break" came up again.

For now, though, he was going home. Going back to his life and all that that entailed. As the ship shot into hyperspace, Obi-Wan decided that he was ready to go home. This planet and all that he had learned here had prepared him for the future. And now with his Master at his side, he was prepared, willing and able to go back and be the best Padawan that he could be. Even if he was not perfect.

The End


End file.
